Mon amour est le tien
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Devil Jin est vraiment frustré,cela fait au moins 10 jours qu'il n'a pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un baiser avec Jin. Jin ne voulait plus rien faire d'intime avec lui,il était comme paralysé quand ils étaient trop proches. Le diable ne savait plus quoi faire.


Le song theme est Fascination de Patrick Juvet.

Devil Jin était actuellement dans le grand lit qu'il partagé normalement toujours avec lui.

Cependant,cela faisait au moins 2 semaines,que ce lit était devenu trop grand et surtout trop froid sans la présence de Jin à ses cotés.

Jin ne voulait plus dormir à coté de lui,

la cause est qu'il avait peur que Devil Jin ne fasse quelque chose pendant qu'il dorme.

Il le connaissait très bien,

il se rappelait les nombreuses fois ou il s'était retrouvé nu dans le lit au réveil sans explications.

Devil Jin souffla.

Il en avait assez maintenant.

Jin avait besoin de temps mais combien de temps allait-il encore attendre ?

Il lui laissait le grand lit mais...

Devil Jin pensa soudainement:

Je devrais peut être m'en aller...

Discuter et sortir ensemble n'est pas suffisant pour moi Jin.

J'ai besoin de plus,tant besoin de plus...

Le diable décida de se lever.

Il voulait un jus d'orange.

Devil jin sourit:

Ou cet abruti dort encore ? par terre ?

Il aperçut Jin qui regardait le plafond,

songeur dans son futon près de la cheminée.

Devil Jin soupira:

Jin...

Il cria subitement:

Jin j'ai soif ! donne moi un jus d'orange !

Jin se retourna vers lui:

Tu ne dors pas ?

Devil Jin:Comment je pourrais dormir si j'ai froid et soif !

Jin:Il y a le chauffage Dev.

Va te chercher à boire tout seul.

Devil Jin:Je n'ai pas besoin de ton chauffage Jin !

ce qu'il me faut c'est ta chaleur corporelle !

quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller ?!

ça fait 10 jours que tu me fais poiroter !

Jin soupira et sourit:

La frustration rend les gens meilleurs Dev,prends en de la graine.

Devil jin fit une moue:

Tu veux vraiment que je parte pour toujours hein...

Jin:Tu as promis de rester avec moi pour toujours,tu ne peux pas t'en aller.

Attends que je sois prêt.

Je sais que c'est égoïste mais tu l'es autant que moi alors...

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui:

Calme toi ou on va avoir des problèmes avec les voisins.

Devil rit sarcastiquement:

Pff,ils doivent bien être assez tranquilles depuis que tu ne cries plus comme une chienne.

Jin sourit amèrement et alla dans la cuisine:

C'est vrai,

maintenant c'est toi qui crie tout le temps.

Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux et suivit Jin du regard:

Quoi ?

Jin:J'entends bien que tu cries mon nom quand tu arrives par miracle à t'endormir.

Jin se toucha les lèvres:

Oh et c'est vrai !

tu es toujours aigri maintenant,tellement frustré bébé...

Jin se moqua de lui avec un rire et alla chercher un verre pour lui donner son jus d'orange.

Devil se lécha les lèvres.

Jin le provoquer ou quoi ?

Devil Jin:ça t'amuses de me voir souffrir hein ?

Jin sourit en versant le jus:

Chacun son tour Dev.

Devil Jin gémit et alla prendre son verre.

Il regarda Jin de façon mignonne:

Quand est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une caresse ?

Jin ricana fort,

ce qui fit vibrer les tympans du diable:

Tu es un chat par hasard ?

Si je te fais un calin,tu vas partir au quart de tour.

Je ne préfères pas.

Devil se rapprocha sensuellement de lui en buvant obscènement son jus de fruit:

ça ne t'excites pas que je suce le jus comme ça ?

hein Jin ?

Jin sourit et le regarda plus qu'amusé qu'excité:

Si si,tu es très excitant Devil Jin.

Devil Jin le regarda un instant et s'asseya sur une chaise en écartant volontairement bien les jambes:

Tu peux venir si tu veux,

je te ferais gouter mon jus...

Jin:Je sais ça l'a quel gout merci.

Mais c'est bien que tu raffoles du jus d'orange.

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin allait repartir se coucher:

Tu ne peux pas dormir toi non plus.

Alors pourquoi tu veux m'éviter.

Jin se figea,

pris au dépourvu:

Je..je ne veux pas t'éviter.

Je préfères aller me coucher.

Devil Jin vit son regard triste et s'exclama:

Pourquoi essayes-tu de me résister et de résister à tes sentiments ?

J'essaye de t'allumer pour la énième fois ces derniers jours et toi tu ne fais même pas un effort.

Devil Jin se leva,lassé maintenant:

Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi,mauvaise nuit.

Jin le regarda tristement:

Désolé...

Tu es devenu trop gentil Dev.

Devil se retourna,surpris:

Quoi ?

Jin se tut immédiatement,

ne voulant pas créer de désaccords.

Il baissa la tête et alla dans son futon:

Je n'ai rien dis,oublie ça.

Devil Jin le regarda hypnotiquement.

Jin déglutit mal à l'aise:

Et arrête s'il te plait avec ces yeux.

Ca me fait peur Dev,

ils sortent carrément de tes orbites.

Devil Jin se rapprocha de plus près pour l'examiner.

Toujours avec ce regard affreusement paniquant.

Jin commençait vraiment à devenir paniqué cette fois-ci,

il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard morbide sans émotions.

Vide...

Il craqua effrayé car Devil Jin était juste à coté de lui maintenant:

Ne m'approches pas !

Je ne suis pas encore guéri Devil !

J'ai peur de toi va t'en !

pourquoi tu changes tout à coup !?

Devil Jin avait un peu près retrouvé son regard normal:

Tu as peur de moi,comme c'est plaisant Jin.

Le diable se mit à son niveau et lui attrapa fermement les poignets.

Jin cria de surprise:

Non !

Devil Jin ricana:

Quoi non ?

A force de trop vouloir bien faire Jin,tu m'as rendu malade.

Jin:J'ai dis non !

Jin essaya de faire reculer Devil.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser,

il savait que c'était le stress et la frustration sexuelle qui le faisait craquer.

Mais lui n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant,

il voulait juste retrouver ses repères.

Devil essaya de se rapprocher du cou de Jin,

voulait t-il simplement le sentir ?

Jin souffla en le repoussant encore et encore:

Bébé..calme toi.

Devil Jin lui cria subitement à la figure:

Je ne suis pas ton putain de bébé,ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Plus jamais Jin !

Jin sentit bien la tristesse dans sa voix:

Mais je t'aime toujours Devil,

ne penses jamais le contrai-

Devil Jin lui fouta tout à coup un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Jin se mit instantanèment à cracher du sang.

Alors ça y'est ? ça recommençait ?

Devil le regarda en se mordant les lèvres:

Tu sais bien que je ne suis plus le même,

mais tu continues à me prendre pour ton jouet Jin ?

Jin voyait flou,il ne voyait plus que du blanc...

seulement le blanc brillant des yeux de Devil Jin.

Il n'arrivait meme plus à parler,à quoi bon répondre ?

Devil se faisait lui meme des films.

Le diable vit que Jin commençait doucement à fermer les yeux.

Un coup de poing et c'était fini ?

Devil:Très bien Jin.

Maintenant tu vas gentiment te laisser faire.

Je veux que ton amour soit le mien.

Je vais te faire mien à nouveau Jin Kazama.

A ces paroles Jin rouvrit péniblement les yeux:

Mais..je suis deja tien Dev.

Devil Jin gémit en s'enfouissant enfin dans le cou de Jin:

Ahhh enfin..

Il renifla à plein poumons son odeur qu'il lui avait tellement manqué.

Les serviettes et ses t-shirts ne suffisaient plus.

Enfer,il n'avait pas non plus changer les draps et oreillers,juste pour garder l'odeur de Jin avec lui.

Il lécha de la pointe de sa langue ce gout unique.

Jin frissonna:

ça n'a aucun sens Devil Jin.

Je t'avais dit attends moi,tu avais accepté et nous revoilà au début.

Devil Jin sourit en commençant à bouger son bassin sur lui:

J'ai trop attendu Jin.

A la simple vu de ton corps et regard,mon membre est gorgé de sang...

Jin s'étrangla en s'arquant:

Ne joue pas au poète,tu crains...

Devil Jin:Tu aimes ça hein ?

tu veux que je fasse plus ?

les voisins sont déjà réveillés.

Je les entends se plaindre.

Jin ferma les yeux:

Que vas-tu faire ? je ne suis pas en état.

Devil se coucha sur lui pour écouter sa respiration.

Son cœur battait régulièrement à une bonne vitesse.

Jin ne le montrai pas mais il était heureux maintenant.

Le mur qu'il les séparés était enfin briser.

Devil Jin:Tu n'as plus du tout peur Jin,ne fais plus semblant.

J'ai réussi en quelque sorte à te rassurer ou serait-ce juste la fatigue qui te fait abandonner si facilement ?

Jin:J'ai deja tout vu avec toi.

Tu m'as presque briser la machoire,que veux-tu maintenant ?

tu m'as enfin retrouver alors profites-en.

Devil Jin releva la tete pour voir Jin sourire adorablement,les larmes aux yeux.

Ce sourire était rempli de tendresse.

Le diable n'avait jamais vu ça.

Comment pouvait-il encore sourire si amoureusement après tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir ?

Devil Jin:Je veux simplement dormir avec toi Jin,à la limite sur toi.

J'ai cassé la règle,ça t'a réveillé bien.

Mais je respecte ton choix niveau baisers et tout...

Devil Jin le regarda arrogamment:

C'est à toi de briser cette barrière,je t'ai deja touché Jin.

Le diable lui tira la langue.

Jin pouffa:

Très bien ga-

Le japonais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Devil lui attrapa violemment le visage et l'embrassa passionnément avec tout l'amour et la frustration du monde.

Jin écarquilla les yeux,époustoufflé.

Cette sensation...

ses lèvres sur les siennes,

cela lui paraissait tellement loin en arrière.

Mais qu'avait-il cru ?

c'était Devil Jin.

Il n'allait pas attendre encore sagement 10 jours de plus maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin dans les bras.

Jin sourit et répondit timidement au baiser en inclinant la tete sur le coté pour que Devil Jin est un meilleur accès à sa bouche.

Le diable gémit de plaisir à cette attention.

Il pensa fort dans sa tête:

Bébé..

Jin remarqua que Devil perdait pied rien qu'avec un baiser retourné.

Il le stoppa en lui murmurant doucement près des lèvres:

Mon amour est le tien.

Il le sera toujours.

Devil Jin ouvrit grand les yeux,

puis sourit en mettant de nouveau son visage sur sa poitrine battante:

Je ne suis pas la femme Jin...mais,

tu peux m'appeler bébé quand tu veux.

Jin ria haut et fort:

Hahaha et c'est de ça que tu t'inquiètes maintenant !

Tu es incroyable Devil !

Devil Jin:Ne te moques pas de moi ou je te manges c'est compris ?

Jin:Tu as dis que tu ne voulais que dormir,

respecte tes choix un peu.

Devil répliqua,

agacé de ce Jin redevenu coriace:

Pourrais-tu te taire alors ?

Bavard froussard.

Jin le tapa gentiment sur la tête:

Hé ! tu aurais vu ton regard encore !

j'ai cru que t'allais me battre à sang comme tu te retiens de le faire !

Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'envies sadiques avec moi mais je sais aussi que tu arrives un peu près à les maitriser.

Devil Jin lui promit en fermant les yeux:

Un jour tu pleuras de plaisir pour moi.

Jin:Je t'ai déjà supplier pour que tu continues ton truc affreux,

alors tu arriveras certainement à me faire chialer d'extase.

Jin lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Devil Jin sourit:

Tu es dingue Jin,

laisse moi dormir ou tu vas le regretter.

Jin:Je ne vais rien regretter du tout parce qu'on est tous les deux épuisés maintenant,bonne nuit.

Devil Jin:Mauvaise nuit.

Jin soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas maintenant ?

Il devina:

D'accord.

Bonne nuit...bébé ?

Le diable sourit malicieusement:

C'est mieux.

Sur ce,ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Devil Jin sur Jin.

Fin ! c'est que du tendre tragique but...i want LEMON MAMA! ¡AY QUE RICO!


End file.
